pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Octobriana
Origin Octobriana (Oktyabrina in Russian) means "The Spirit of October." She is the "Russian She-Devil" and the "Soviet Wonder Woman," who embodies the ideals of the October Revolution that were betrayed by the Soviet government. She has been called: *The White She-Dragon *The Girl with the White Face Coming from the Sky *The Mother of the Seven Red Stars *The Angelic Maiden who Turned into a Devil *The Avenger Powers and Abilities *Time Travel (she pilots the "Wonder Machine," which travels through time and space) **She has been sighted throughout history, with reports from: ***Siberia ***The Spanish Inquisition ***Chinese explorer, Zhang Quian ***an unpublished book by left-wing Moroccan politician, Medhi Ben Barka *Immortality: **It is said she comes from an ancient civilization and was granted immortality by radiation treatments, then underwent an ordeal in a radioactive volcano which transformed her into a superhuman being Weapons and Technology *a Smith and Wesson revolver *a kris knife *a shark-tooth necklace which can detect radiation Notes *Allegedly created in Russia in the late 1960s, this is highly-contested. Petr Sadecky, in his book, Octobriana and the Russian Underground, claimed her to be the creation of a group of dissident creators of samizdat comics called the PPP (the Peoples' Pornography Party) who, in accordance with the ideals of Communism, made the character freely available to everyone. **In fact, this was all a hoax and Octobriana was based on a previous (but, unpublished) character called Amazona with no political overtones (with the idea of being freely available for anyone to use remaining). ***HOWEVER: According to Reima Mäkinen, Sadecky asked Bohumil Konecny, Sdneck Burian, and Milos Novak to draw an action adventure comic strip for him called "Amazona." They did indeed produce the material for Sadecky, who promptly left Czechoslovakia for England in 1967, with the Amazona comic strips. The story goes that Sadecky copied the comic strips and changed the central Amazona character into the now familiar image of Octobriana. ****No matter how many sites claim "Amazona" was an original name for the character that eventually became "Octobriana," the only "proof" of that is the image posted here. However, lacking proper punctuation, "Amazona" could have been nothing more than the name of the island. *****Many sites also claim a picture of a character called "Amazona" appears on the letters page of 1970's Vampirella #8, and was submitted by one Peter Sadeky of Germany, with the noticeable difference being that the woman in the picture has a bat on her forehead, rather than Octobriana's characteristic red star. Although this picture was submitted by a "Peter Sadeky of Germany," no name for the character was given. *Her concept was part of the inspiration for Jenny Everywhere. *The combination of sex appeal and vague revolutionary politics made Octobriana something of a pop culture icon in '70s and '80s Britain. **She was to star in a movie produced by David Bowie but, nothing came of it. ***Billy Idol had her tattooed on his arm. See Also *Wikipedia *ComicVine *octobriana.org *Kult Creations *Jazma Online *International Hero *The Comic Book Database *Grand Comics Database *Prism Comics *Reocities *IMDb *Deviant Art *Quora Category:1971 Debuts Category:Dark Horse Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Patriotic Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Webseries Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Literary Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Open Source Characters Category:Time Themed Characters Category:Ghost Themed Characters Category:Outlaw Hero Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:White Themed Characters Category:Devil-Themed Characters Category:Red Themed Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Aviators Category:Reptile Themed Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Petr Sadecky-Creator Category:Bohuslav Konecny-Creator Category:Zdenek Burian-Creator Category:Milos Novak-Creator Category:Underground Comics Characters